Man sa yarbah al malyoon
Man sa yarbah al malyoon (Arabic: من سيربح المليون, English translation: Who Will Win One Million) was Arabic League version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by George Kurdahi. The biggest prize was 1 000 000 Saudi riyals. Man sa yarbah 2 malyoon Man sa yarbah 2 malyoon (Arabic: من سيربح 2 مليون) was the second version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from May 2004 to autumn 2010, top prize was 2 000 000 SR. Hosted by George Kurdahi. In 2010 the show has the 12-question format, it was extra high-risk mode and 1 000 000 SR grand prize. From October 2015 to April 2016 the show returned to the 15-question forma to the original and the biggest prize is 2 000 000 Saudi riyals. Algeria, Libya, Mauritania, Tunisia and Morocco (Arab Maghreb) versions Qui Veut Gagner Des Millions? (Arabic: من سيربح المليون) was Maghreb version for French-speaking peoples. From August 23, 2009 to September 3, 2010 game show broadcasted in Algeria, Libya, Mauritania, Tunisia and Morocco on Nessma TV channel. Hosted by Rachid El Ouali. Top prise was €500 000. Lifelines In all Arabic versions at different times 6 lifelines used: * 50:50 (حذف إجابتين) * Phone-a-Friend (اتصال بصديق) * Ask the Audience (مساعدة الجمهور) * Switch the Question (2005-2007) (تغيير السؤال) * Ask the Saviour (الإستعانة بالمستشار) (2010) * Three Wise Men (الإستعانة بلجنة الحكماء) (2016-2015) Seasons (all versions) Man sa yarbah al malyoon (Arab League) * Season 1 (November 27, 2000 - 2001) * Season 2 (2001 - 2002) * Season 3 (2002 - 2003) * Season 4 (2003 - May 2004) * Season 5 (January 12, 2010 - August 3, 2010) Man sa yarbah 2 malyoon (Arabic League) * Season 1 (November 2005 - 2006) * Season 2 (October 16, 2006 - June 2007) * Season 3 (October 16, 2015 - April 8, 2016) Qui Veut Gagner Des Millions? (Maghreb) * Season 1 (August 23, 2009 - September 3, 2010) Money Trees Top Prize winners * Khaled al Mulla - 1 000 000 SR (November 21, 2001) * Mohammad Tanirah - 1 000 000 SR (March 15, 2002) * Sidi Ahmed weld Ali - 1 000 000 SR (January 2, 2003) * Kenaan Matar - 2 000 000 SR (May 15, 2007) * Mohammad Hamzeh - 1 000 000 SR (March 23, 2010) The biggest prize winners * Marwa El Nashar from Egypt - 1 000 000 SR (March 14, 2006) * Mustafa Tammam from Bahrain - 1 000 000 SR (May 5, 2007) * Zaki Abdul Ghafoor from Yemen - 500 000 SR (July 31, 2001) * Theeb Osman is first of 48 Arabs from Israel - 250 000 SR (November 27, 2000) * Siham Ibrahim from Gaza Strip - 250 000 SR (December 17, 2001) * Saud Alssilmi from Saudi Arabia - 250 000 SR (November 15, 2005) * Sheikh Khaldoun from Jordan - 250 000 SR (May 29, 2007) Logos Trivia * From 2000 to 2001, the show was filmed in the first studio of the British version, and some episodes of the Season 1 were filmed in the studio of the French version then in 2002 the show was moved to Cairo, and in 2005 moved to Beirut. * Almost immediately after the release of the game, the game gained huge ratings. This was achieved thanks to the merits of the host himself, George Kurdahi. * In 2001, the host George Kurdahi took part in the show, exchanging places with a celebrity contestant, but he was able to take out of the studio only 1,000 rials, reaching 6 questions. Sources * Official website (Arab League, version 2) (in Arabic) * Official website (Maghreb) (in French) Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions